


On Sight

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, and fluff (thank you danny and luke for cooperating), stupid angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: Luke and Danny have finally admitted their long held feelings for each other and Peter figures it's about time he makes a confession of his own. But, he may be too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the urge to write some spideynova for a few weeks and Naki's(@dumpknt) new slew of fanart on tumblr inspired me to actually carve out some time to write (aka, stop being lazy). 
> 
> Story is based off a suggestion from @robin-mask
> 
> No beta per usual, and I only gave this a once over :/ pardon any stupid mistakes

It was a damp morning. The noises of the city were drowned out by the patter of rain and the sidewalks were less crowded than normal. This kind of weather made Peter want to slow down, take his time and watch the people instead of zipping past them. But that was the thing about being a superhero: no matter how much you planned, something always made you late.

Or, maybe it was just Peter’s sort of luck. Ava rarely was late for a rendezvous. And Danny was _always_ late for completely different reasons, usually something to do with meditation or something. And Sam-

Peter was so deep in his meandering thoughts, he walked three blocks past the restaurant and had to circle back. The invitation had came out of the blue, and he’d almost tossed a quick excuse to Danny- they were meeting that night anyway. But, then those magic words flashed on his phone   _'I'm paying’_ and any thoughts about sleeping in flew away.

Peter almost passed the restaurant again, but caught sight of the small chalk board pulled in from the rain. The entrance was small, the dark brown door tucked into the corner of an old brick building. Inside was just as quaint, simple colors and limited seating. He spotted Danny, Luke, and MJ immediately at a table towards the back, and waved off the greeter with a smile.

As he walked closer to their table, his eyes trailed down to where Danny and Luke’s hands intertwined. Their backs were to him, oblivious of his approach, and Peter slowed his pace to smile fondly at them.

MJ’s head popped up from in front of Luke, her smile wide as she waved at him. “Peter, late as usual!”

“Hey, all.” Peter circled around to sit next to MJ. “Soooo,” he grinned at two men across from him and raised an eyebrow. “Congrats, then?”

Luke ducked his head, “shudup.”

This only encouraged Peter. “About time.”

Danny chuckled softly. “Ava said the same thing last night.”

There was an unofficial bet going for over a year now on when they would admit their feelings- and who would be the first to break. Peter opened his mouth to ask about the second part, but a kick from MJ had him snapping it shut.

“While we were waiting for you,” MJ didn't hide her mirth, “Danny was telling me how Sam and Ava walked in on them last night.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up.

Danny and Luke both blushed, and Danny held up his hands. “No, no- we were just sitting together watching a movie.”

“Well, you were in my lap.” Luke shrugged, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Not helping,” Danny said under his breath. He turned back to Peter, “So, we didn’t want you two to find out through the grapevine.”

Peter nodded and dropped his eyes to glance over the brunch menu. It was good to see his friends being open with their feelings and embrace what was certain to be a great relationship.

MJ took a sip of her water before she pounced “So, how long have you two been hiding this from Sam? Couldn't have been easy since he's Luke’s roommate.”

Peter nudged her under the table. But, he knew she had more tact and would pull stories from their friends easier than he could.

Danny shared a few details between ordering and their food arriving, Luke added a few words but seemed more than happy to let Danny do the talking. MJ cooed when Danny shared their first kiss, a cloudless night on the roof of Luke’s apartment building. Peter thought it was cliche, but found himself sighing at the sweetness.

True to his word, Danny picked up the tab. “We're still on for 9pm at The Salty Bird?”

Peter nodded, “I'll try to be on time.” He knocked his body into Danny’s before they parted ways outside, “Thanks again for brunch. And I’m really happy for you both.”

MJ said her farewells as well, and watched at the happy couple crossed the street before turning her full attention to Peter. “It’s good to see them finally being open about their feeling, hm?”

Peter nodded, “Yea, it’s good to see them no longer holding back.”

There was an uptick to MJ’s lips, and Peter knew he couldn’t escape the trap he’d walked right into. “You know, you could benefit from some honesty too.”

So much for MJ dropping it- how silly of him to think he was in the clear after a month without MJ’s unsubtle nudging. “Sam and I are waaaay different from Luke and Danny. You can’t just expect me to drop a hot Sunday on Sam’s lap and end up kissing him on the roof.”

“No, I know that wouldn’t work. You’ll have to be direct.” She tapped a finder on her chin, “Why not casually flirt with him at the bar tonight?”

Peter closed his eyes so MJ couldn’t see his eyes roll. There was no way he would make a move with everyone there. Plus, they would be there to celebrate Ava getting accepting into medical school- not so Peter could steal the spotlight by Sam laughing at him.

MJ was waiting for a response.

“I’ll _think_ about talking to him.”

It satisfied her and she wished him well before heading off.

 

* * *

 

As soon as he agreed to _think_ about talking to Sam, he’d made a decision. It had surprised him, but maybe he had already decided and just needed that final push from his best friend. Either way, he arrived at the bar 30 minutes early with the intent to do more that just _think_  about _talking_ to Sam before the rest of their friends arrived and he lost his nerve.

MJ was right, he needed to be both honest and direct. And, the sooner he did so, the sooner he could move on- in whichever direction he needed to. At the very least, MJ would be off his back.

Nerves steeled, Peter looked around for Sam, it was crowded and hard to navigate around some of the groups standing and talking at the front. Sam texted the group ten minutes prior that he was grabbing a table for them, so Peter knew he was there. Somewhere. He moved further into the bar, and spotted an empty table with Sam’s jacket hanging off one of the chairs. Another glance around and he spotted Sam at the bar.

As the bartender pushed a pitcher of beer and a stack of glasses Sam’s way, everything slowed down. Peter watched, heart sinking as the crowd shifted and he could see Ava next to Sam. In a fluid motion, Sam wrapped an arm around Ava’s waist and pulled her flush against his side. His mouth moved, but his words were drowned out by the other patrons.

Sam reached towards the pitcher and Peter snapped back to the present. Well, that certainly obliterated his idea of talking to Sam about his feelings. Well, he had a 50/50 chance of walking out with Sam returning his feelings, so he shouldn’t be surprised. He quietly made his way to the table and took a seat as far from Sam’s chair as he could.

“Hey, what a surprise, webs isn’t just on time- he’s early!” Sam sat the pitcher in the middle of the table.

Ava laughed as she sat the glasses down, “A first time for everything.” She fell into the chair next to Sam and winked at Peter. “It’s okay, I won’t tell MJ how early you were. Wouldn’t want her to know you’re capable of it.”

Peter laughed despite the hollow feeling growing in his stomach. “She’s aware. I’ve been known to be on time on occasion.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Only if there is food involved.”

“That’s just not true.” Danny’s voice was soft behind Peter. He took a seat next to him, “He was late for FREE brunch this morning.”

Sam shrugged, “Okay- he’s on time for food if it’s after noon.”

“Hey now!” Peter stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

Luke slid in next to Danny. “Truth is truth, no matter how much you pretend.”

“Oh come on!” Sam waved an arm across the table to Luke, “You can’t start talking like Danny too!”

They settled easily into familiar jokes and Peter almost forgot about the intimate moment he’d witnessed just a few minutes before. If it wasn’t for that moment at the bar, Peter wouldn’t even know about their relationship. He wondered how many times he’d barely missed Luke and Danny before today. For whatever reason, Sam and Ava didn’t seem inclined to share their relationship with the group yet, and Peter sighed to himself as he thought about the embarrassment he’d unwittingly saved himself from.

It was MJ’s face inches from his which pulled him back to the bar. “Oh, ignore him MJ, he’s been staring off for a few minutes now.”

Peter shook his head, it hadn’t been that long, surely? When did MJ get there? He stuck his tongue in Sam’s direction and shrugged. The conversation picked back up, Ava telling them about the program she would be starting.

MJ stared at Peter until he looked across the table at her. She raised one eyebrow and motioned down the table at Sam. Her expression quickly fell as she studied Peter’s face. He shook his head, “I’ll tell you later.”

It was hours until they settled down from catching up and sharing stories. For that, Peter was thankful. Being with friends was preferable to wallowing alone at home, which he was sure he was going to be doing later anyway. He watched as Ava and Sam left together, followed shortly by Luke and Danny.  
MJ tossed a few more bills on the table, giving their mess a grimace. “So?” She asked they made their way outside.

“It’s simple.” Peter sighed into the cool night air. It was well past midnight and there were few people on the street. “He’s with someone else.” He held up his hand when MJ opened her mouth, “Don’t press the subject. I waited too long, and I don’t want any ‘I told you so’s;’ so how about we call it a night and I’m going to try to let these feelings go. Okay?”

“Okay,” MJ said to his back as he disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two IDK WHYYY I’m always so mean to them...

Approximately 24 hours earlier:

“Are you sure Luke is fine with me crashing here?” Ava adjusted the duffle bag slung over her shoulder as they walked down the brightly lit hallway to Sam and Luke’s apartment.

“For the millionth time: it’s fine. Chill. If you bribe him with some of your homemade cookies, he’ll probably even help you move into your new place.” He stopped in front of a plain white door.

Ava leaned against the wall next to Sam’s door as he fumbled for his keys. “Don’t tell me you left them in the cab.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at her as he finally fished his keys from his jeans. “I haven’t done that in months!” He kicked the door open and walked in before Ava could comment on how much he had stuffed in his pockets. “Hey Lu- uhh.”

Ava peered over his shoulder. Danny was on Luke’s lap, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “Hey guys. We interrupting something?”

Danny rolled off of Luke, “Uh. So -”

Luke jumped in, “We were watching a horror movie and Sam bursting in made us jump!”

Sam sighed and moved to stand behind the couch, glancing at the television. “Brooklyn 99? That’s not even a movie. And is that the new episode? Luke! You promised you’d wait!”

Ava raised an eyebrow at the couple on the couch and tossed her bag against the wall. “You two can cut the act. It’s been what, a month now?”

“What?” Sam blinked. “Really?”

Ava rolled her eyes at Sam, “You’re nearly as oblivious as Peter. Anyways, congrats guys. It’s about time.”

Sam muttered under his breath and begrudgingly handed Ava a five dollar bill out of sight from Luke and Danny. “I’ll go get the air mattress set up for you.”

When Ava turned back to the couch, Danny was leaning against Luke. She smiled softly at them“Sorry… if you’re not ready for everyone to know I can probably beat Sam into silence.”

“No, no,” Luke wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders. “We were going to tell everyone soon, but we didn’t want to take away from your celebration.”

“Celebration? It’s school. You two finally getting together is the real celebration.”

Danny smiled and peered over the couch before whispering conspiratorially, “Were we as obvious as Sam and Peter?”

“More. You two figured it out without an outside push. Those two are so oblivious they could kiss and it still not click”

After a second of silence, the three of them burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sam walked towards them with the air mattress pump in one hand. When no one answered, Sam rolled his eyes and assumed it was about him anyway. “Hey, Luke, any idea how to work this?” He held up the air pump.

“Uh, yea. I’ll be right back.” He nudged Danny, who sat up and stretched.

“I should get going.” Danny stood from the couch and turned to offer Luke his hand, pulling his boyfriend from the couch. Luke walked him to the door, and after a brief discussion about breakfast with Peter and MJ, they kissed softly before Danny left for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

In anticipation of the bar being crowded, Sam and Ava arrived early to secure a table large enough for their group. Sure enough, it was already busy when they arrived, but luck was on their side and they scored two tables quickly. After they pushed them together, Sam tossed his jacket on a chair and sunk down.

“Well, guess now we wait?”

Ava glanced towards the bar, “How about we get a pitcher? By the time we get through the line, Luke and Danny should be getting here.”

Sam nodded and stood back up, hoping his jacket would be enough to hold their table- but he would be able to see it from the bar and intervene if someone got grabby.  
Ava took point, squeezing into the open space at the bar while Sam waited behind her, ready to help carry the drinks back to the table.

“Hey, so have you talked to Peter lately?” Ava was turned half towards him as she kept an eye on the bartender.

Sam puffed his cheeks. When was the last time he actually talked with Peter? They’d both been at MJ’s journalism award ceremony last month, but Peter had taken a seat down from him. They’d said hello and goodbye, and not much else. A week before that was Luke’s birthday, a quiet night at Danny’s condo playing board games and eating pizza. But had he and Peter really talked?

Now that he thought about it, whenever they were in the same room Peter seemed to avoid him. No, that couldn’t be right? But, when was the last time they had hung out just the two of them? Sam sifted through his memories, eventually concluding it had been several months ago when MJ and Ava had cancelled on them last minute and they’d spent the evening at Peter’s watching bad movies and cracking jokes- everything had seemed fine. Better than fine.

Sam blushed when he remembered poking Peter’s cheek after he’d fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“It’s been a while,” he answered Ava’s question.

He listened to the thrum of music and conversations, trying to focus on anything to take his mind off of Peter.

“Aw, come on baby, don’t be like that.” The sleazy drawl pulled Sam back to the present.

He looked up to see Ava about to square off with some guy with too much hair product and, thinking quickly, slid next to Ava. He noted their order was ready as he slid an arm around her waist, “Come on sweetie,” he pulled her against his side, praying she wouldn’t turn her fury on him. Then, quietly so only she could hear he added, “How about we don’t get into a fight and get kicked out?” As much as he’d have enjoyed seeing Ava deck the guy, they did have an evening planned with their friends.

Sam let fo Ava and grabbed the pitcher, waiting for Ava to pick up the tray of cups before walking back to their table.

As soon as he was free of the crowd around the bar, he spotted Peter taking a seat. He noted how Peter selected a seat away from his, and clenched the handle of the pitcher tighter. So, his earlier suspicions seemed correct, Peter was avoiding him.

Sam forced his uncertainty away as he sat the pitcher in the middle of the table. Peter barely glanced at him. “Hey, what a surprise, webs isn’t just on time- he’s early!”

Ava laughed as she sat the glasses down, “A first time for everything.” She fell into the chair next to Sam and winked at Peter. “It’s okay, I won’t tell MJ how early you were. Wouldn’t want her to know you’re capable of it.”

Peter laughed, still not looking at Sam. “She’s aware. I’ve been known to be on time on occasion.”

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling despite the growing pit in his stomach. “Only if there is food involved.”

Danny appeared from the crowd, and must have heard some of their conversation. “That’s just not true, he was late for FREE brunch this morning.”

Sam shrugged, “Okay- he’s on time for food if it’s after noon.”

“Hey now!” Peter stuck out his bottom lip in a mock pout.

Luke slid in next to Danny. “Truth is truth, no matter how much you pretend.”

“Oh come on!” Sam waved an arm across the table to Luke, “You can’t start talking like Danny too!” He shot them a cheeky grin.

They settled easily into familiar jokes, though Sam couldn’t stop himself from noticing Peter didn’t engage with him. He responded to everyone else like normal, but, to Sam, he gave minimal effort when Sam asked a question or made an inside joke.

Sam couldn’t help but steal glances at Peter, but wasn’t sure what he hoped to see. Those familiar eyes meeting his in a private joke? A fond look after he answered Ava’s random triv correctly? A smirk when he said something stupid?

But there was nothing. No acknowledgement Peter was much aware of Sam’s presence or that he cared one way or another. For a few minutes, Peter tuned everyone out, staring at an empty space on the table while they continued to chat.

MJ asked Peter a question, and when he didn’t respond she leaned towards him. He snapped his attention to her, blinking rapidly.

“Oh, ignore him MJ, he’s been staring off for a few minutes now.” Sam was about to roll his eyes when Peter stuck his tongue out at him. It was the most personal -most real- reaction he’d had from Peter lately, and it sent his heart pounding in his chest.

The conversation picked back up, Ava telling them about the program she would be starting.

Several hours later, they began to wind down. Ava yawned and nudged him with her shoulder, “Ready?”

Sam nodded and followed her out after saying their farewells. Luke would be staying at Danny’s that night, so he and Ava shared a cab back to his apartment.

“What time can you pick up the keys to your new place tomorrow?”

Ava shrugged, “Anytime after ten, but I’ll probably go after lunch. I can’t pick up my van reservation until two anyway.”

Sam snorted. He’d offered to move everything for her, it wouldn’t be a problem with his helmet after all, but she had a thing about ‘not spooking her new neighbors with hero activity’.

“Sooo,” Ava said hesitantly when they were still several blocks from his apartment. “What did you mean when you said Peter is avoiding you?”

Sam shrugged, “He just hasn’t said much to me. Always has an excuse… It’s almost like back when we first met, just not as hostile. Like he just tolerates me now.” He sighed and pushed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. “Has he said anything? Did I do something?”

What could he have done? He did still have those comics Peter let him borrow- was he angry he hadn’t returned them yet?

“He hasn’t said anything to me. But I can press MJ for some insight.”

“Don’t bother,” he sighed again. If Peter didn’t want to be friends, there wasn’t any point in pushing him. He probably had his reasons.

“Well, too bad, I. I’m going to bother. Or did that crush of yours just disappear all of a sudden?”

Sam grit his teeth. “We both know friends was all I could hope for. If he doesn’t even want that…?”

Ava kicked him with as much force as the small space allowed. “You are both hopeless idiots who can’t communicate one damn bit.” She growled then added, “Okay, sorry - I know this is upsetting you. How about we watch movies and eat all the ice cream in your freezer?”

Sam perked up, “As long as I can blame you for eating Luke’s birthday cake ice cream.”

“Sure, just wait 'till after he helps me move.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Thank you for reading! I should have the last chapter up soon- and check my tumbler blog next week for a prompt event thing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words :) 
> 
> Just a heads up- I'm going to be taking prompts over on tumblr @charlion-em beginning sometime in the next week I'll post more about it once I figure out exactly what I want to do

There was a sway in MJ’s step when she entered the small cafe, the kind of sway which had Ava immediately perking up from her slumped position in the booth. The sway, combined with that exact angle of her lips, meant MJ Knew Something™ juicy she wanted to share. She waved at Ava as she entered the short line, and the time it took for her -probably very sugary- drink seemed to drag on eternally.

MJ finally joined her, sliding next to her with the same confidence she projected when she was about to corner someone in an interview.

Ava swallowed.

“Hey, MJ.”

MJ tested the temperature of her coffee then sat it back down with a sour look. “Ava…” She swirled her finger around the outside of her coffee cup. “What's this I hear Sam is seeing someone?”

“News to me.” Ava thought back to her conversation with Sam the night before. “He was actually bummed about Peter not returning his feelings.”

“Wait, so he confessed?”

Ava pursed her lips. “Of course not. He has come to the brilliant conclusion that Peter has been avoiding him for months and doesn't want to be friends anymore.”

“Idiots.”

Ava sipped her own coffee. “Yep.”

“What could have given Peter the impression Sam is seeing someone?” MJ furrowed her brows, “Something must have happened between brunch and the bar.”

“Well, I can try to corner Luke when we’re taking boxes up…”

“It's a good start. Maybe he's heard something.” She sighed, wrapping her hands around her coffee to stave off the chill working down her spine.

 

* * *

 

Everything was finally moved; boxes were stacked in the appropriate rooms and her furniture was roughly arranged. It would take some time to unpack, but it was worth it for a better building near the hospital.

Luke caught her eye and nodded.

“Alright,” Ava collapsed into her couch next to MJ. “Sam, you said you'd take the truck back?”

Sam poked his head out of the kitchen, “Uh, right. I was just getting some of your stuff put away so I can make everyone dinner.”

Ava pinched the bridge of her nose.

Peter beat her to it, speaking up for the first time in a while. “Brainiac, she just moved… there's no food TO cook.”

“Right…”

Ava tossed Sam the keys. “It's fine, we'll just get take out.”

Luke cleared his throat.

Danny jolted, having forgotten their plan whispered around boxes that afternoon. “Oooor,” he tapped his chin, “you can pick up groceries and make a scrumptious dinner for us.”

“Oh come on, I'm already taking the van back. Make Peter do it.” He stalked towards the door.

“Hey!”

Luke clapped his hands, “Great idea!” He pushed Peter towards the door. “You two have fun.” He pushed them out the door, locking it behind them.

* * *

 

 

Sam scowled at the closed door. Next to him, Peter chuckled, “Guess he’s hungry.”

“Whatever.” Sam didn't spare him a glance as he stomped towards the elevators. “I should just drop the van off and let them starve.”

Peter remained quiet for the ride down, which was fine by Sam and really just par for the course. It was when they reached the moving van that Peter spoke up. “Give me the keys.”

Sam eyed his outstretched hand suspiciously.

“Come on, I'll take the van back and you shop. I wouldn't know what to get anyway.”

Sam snorted. “Besides frozen pizza?”

“There's a decent grocery store a block that way,” he pointed. “It's close enough you won't need a cab. With this traffic, you'll probably have something tasty whipped up before I get back.”

“Can't argue with your logic. I'll see you back at Ava's then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Danny stared at a mustard stain on the couch, sighing to himself as his friends all congratulate each other on a match well set.

“Have something to say Danny?” Luke poked his side.

“I don't think this will work.”

“Come on, what's more romantic than grocery shopping together? I love picking out food with you.”

Danny sighed, “Sam and Peter are not you and me.”

There was a knock at the door. “They can't be done already,” Ava stood to open the door. “Hey, Sam…”

Sam entered alone carrying several bags of groceries. “Hope you're in the mood for vegetarian chill.”

“Um, where's Peter?” MJ looked at the door as Sam disappeared into the kitchen.

“Turning in the van.”

Danny grinned at the group. “Told you.”

MJ tossed her hands in the air. “I give up. We've tried having them share a room at the beach, tried getting them to sit together at every opportunity, bailed on a movie night so they could be alone, they are hopeless.”

“May I try something?” Danny glanced at the kitchen to be sure Sam hadn't heard MJ.

“Knock yourself out.”

Danny smiled and stood. “I am going to help Sam with dinner.” He gave Luke a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the help, Danny.” Sam wiped his forehead with a towel. “You cutting those veggies saved a lot of time.”

“No problem, I do enjoy cooking.” He bit his lip, “Sam?”

“Yea?” Sam was digging in a box for more bowls.

“I'm thinking of asking Luke to move in with me. Would you be okay with the rent at your current place? If not I can-”

Sam held up a hand. “I'll be fine. Is it a little soon? You two have only been dating a short time…”

Danny shrugged. “It will probably take me some time to get the courage to ask him, but we've been friends for so long it doesn't feel like it would be rushed.”

Sam beamed up at him, “I'm really happy for you two.”

“Here, let me take those out and set the table.” He collected the bowls and spoons Sam had collected.

“Thanks, Danny. It should be ready soon.”

As Danny left the kitchen, Peter arrived returned, complaining about traffic and rude lot attendants. He let the other three endure Peter's rant and slipped back into the kitchen after setting the table.

“Sounds like Peter's back?” Sam dipped a clean spoon into the chili and tasted a small bite. “It's done, just waiting on the rolls.”

“I will herd everyone to the table.”

Sam chuckled and began to fill the serving bowl. By the time he moved it to the table, everyone was eagerly waiting. He noted the open seat between Ava and MJ as he sat the bowl in the center of the table. “Thank you for dining at Casta Ava, I will not be your server please help yourselves and fill your own bowls.” The timer dinged. “I will be right back with the bread.”

After retrieving the bread, Sam took his seat and waited for his turn for the ladle. He munched on his roll, looking anywhere but straight across the round table to where Peter sat.

“This is really good Sam.” Danny hummed contently.

A murmur of agreement sounded as Sam filled his own bowl. “Thanks, it's been awhile since I've made this.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the end of a long day. Danny broke the silence, “I wish we had wine to make a toast, but water will do.”

He held up his glass, “To Ava, may your apartment and new job be the start of great things for you.”

Ava held hers up as well, “And to new relationships!”

“Here here,” Luke clanked his glass against Danny's first as everyone pushed their to the center.

MJ reached for another roll. “It is so good to see you two stop dancing around each other. It really took too long.”

Luke snorted and rocked against Danny.

Danny smiled broadly, “It did take too long. But not as long as Sam and Peter. It would take someone telling them they both return the other’s feelings to get them together.”

Sam’s eyes snapped up to Peter as everything slowed down around him. He distantly heard Luke saying, “You can't just tell them like that,” and MJ inhale loudly. Peter was frozen, staring at Danny with his lips slightly parted.

Was there truth to Danny's words? Of course- Danny didn't lie. Maybe he misunderstood something Peter said. Or maybe it was a joke and he didn't know Sam DID like Peter. Or maybe-

Peter's eyes flicked to his for a fraction of a second before he was pushing away from the table. “I need to go.”

Sam was helpless as Peter rushed out the door, the weight of a dozen chitauri pressing him into his seat, unable to move even slightly. Unsure if he even should.

MJ’s cold hand on his shoulder grounded him enough to bring him out of his spiral. “Go after him, honey. You know how he gets…”

Sam was already shutting the door behind him before her last syllable passed her lips.

His heart skipped a beat when the area in front of the elevators was empty. Had Peter already taken one? Or taken the stairs? How would he find him?

As he took a step towards the stairs, he turned to find Peter standing next to Ava's door with his back pressed against the wall and his eyes closed.

“Shit. I thought you left, I didn't think you'd still be here…” Sam pivoted to face Peter, “Hey.”

Peter inhaled and slowly opened his eyes as he exhaled. “I'm sorry.”

“S-sorry?” Sam balled up his hands. Sorry for the joke? For not telling him or-- had he once liked him and now didn't? Danny had outdated information.

“I know you and Ava are a thing and you haven't told anyone and I didn't want you to know about… this…”

Sam blinked. “Me and Ava? Wait-” He inched closer, “- so it is true?”

Peter shrugged. “Just forget Danny said anything.”

Sam did the only thing he could think to do and pushed Peter's shoulder. “You absolute asshole. Is that why you've been avoiding me? I thought you hated me or something.”

“Avoiding? Oh.” Peter looked away sheepishly. “I didn't know what else to do.”

“You could have told me!” Sam pushed him again. “How long?”

“Wha- uh-” Peter groaned. “Since we used to fight like this all the time.”

Sam pushed him again. “Like this?”

“All I wanted to do then was grab your arm and pull you against me and kiss you until- why- it doesn't matter. Shit.”

Sam pushed him again. “I'd have liked that very much. Why didn't you.”

Peter crossed his arms. “Sam… look, can we not have this conversation? I don't want to know what could have been.”

This time Sam pushed him with both hands. “Ava and I are not together. Webs in your head? Where did you get an idea like that?”

“Wait.” Peter's arms fell to his sides.

Sam turned, “This is stupid.” But he didn't step away.

“Sam.”

“Pete… we suck at this.”

“Yeah. Hey, push me again.”

Sam shook his head. “Nice try webs.”

Peter leaned back against the wall again. “So.”

“So.” Sam glanced up, his eyes darting across Peter's lips. “Should we mess with them?’

Peter grinned. “Sam, this is one of the many reasons I like you.”

Sam ducked his head then looked back up with a smirk. “You can tell me alllll the reasons why in the cab.” He grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him to the elevators.

“All the reasons? That will take some time. And I'll probably find new reasons in the meantime.”

They held hands the entire ride to the first floor. “And what about you?”

“We can take turns.” Sam led him out to the curb, hailing a cab with ease. “What did you have in mind to mess with them?

Peter flashed him a toothy grin. “I have a few ideas.” He squeezed Sam’s hand before he crawled into the cab, “Wait.” He pulled him close and slowly leaned down to capture Sam’s lips. “Or maybe, he whispered against Sam's lips, “we don't mess with them since they were just trying to get us together.”

Sam pressed their lips together again, this time with more force. “I guess we can let it slide this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I was thinking about writing an extra scene with everyone crowded around Ava’s window to watch them kiss xD But telling you guys is good enough haha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hopefully this inspiration lasts and I get the other two chapters written sometime this year xD I felt my writing getting lazier the further I got into this chapter, so we'll see :|


End file.
